Videophone, which belongs to the category of multimedia communications, is a video conference system with wide application areas such that people can see the face of whom they are talking with. Videophone can not only be applied to family life but also be widely applied to various areas, such as commercial activities, remote education, security monitoring, hospital nursing, medical diagnosis and scientific research, thus it has very broad market prospects.
However, the existing videophone has not yet automatic answering and recording function so that some problems, such as calls being unable to be answered selectively, some important video calls being missed, video calls being unable to be answered in some occasions, etc., have been brought about, thus often making users feel inconvenient and further affecting the popularization and application of the videophone.